


Holmes and Watson

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Why do people keep laughing at Bucky's soulmark?





	Holmes and Watson

Anyone who saw Bucky’s soulmate tattoo would burst out laughing.

It took him awhile to realize why anyone would say that to him. When he finally did, he was the one laughing.

He found out when Steve dragged him out to “socialize.” Bucky had met Steve’s soulmate, Tony, before, but had never met the others in their small friend group.

“Who the hell is that?” Bucky asked the minute he walked into Tony’s apartment. He was looking at a blond guy who was hanging upside down from the rafters while throwing darts.

“That is Clint,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “He’s always like this.”

As the two men watched, Clint’s legs he slipped from the rafters and he went tumbling to the floor. He did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. He threw his arms up in the air with a huge smile on his face. 

As he turned to greet the two men, Bucky said, “You know, Steve, he could really hurt himself doing that.” It was impressive though.

Clint snorted when he heard Bucky’s words. “I think your friend was worried about me Steve.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Bucky said. Of course he was worried. He didn’t want to have to deal with a dead body.

“Fuck you, Watson,” Clint fired back at him. 

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Everyone in the room stared at him like he was crazy, then a look of understanding crossed Steve’s face and he started to laugh as well. Soon, they were rolling on the floor, clutching at their stomachs.

“Okay, what’s so funny?” Clint finally asked.

Bucky just shook his head, gasping for breath. He lifted up his shirt to show Clint the words scrawled on his ribs.

Almost immediately, Clint was rolling on the floor himself, laughing his ass off with the other two men.

Eventually, they were able to pull themselves together enough to introduce themselves, and by the end of the night, the two had agreed to meet up the next day.

By the end of the night, they had also gotten tired of Steve taking the credit for bringing the two together, so they teamed up to throw things at him.


End file.
